


Comatose

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anidala, Crossover, F/M, One Shot, Sevily - Freeform, Song fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Crossover] [OS] [Song-fic] [Anidala / Sevily] « Que ce soit dans une galaxie ou une autre, il y a toujours une personne qui pense et ressent la même chose qu'une autre, semblable à elle presque en tout points... »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comatose

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. La chanson « Comatose » a été composée et interprétée par le groupe Skillet. « Star Wars » est la propriété privée de Lucasfilm Limited et des studios Disney. « Harry Potter » est la propriété privée de J.K Rowling et de Warner Bros.

**« Comatose »**

Que ce soit dans une galaxie ou une autre, il y a toujours une personne qui pense et ressent la même chose qu'une autre, semblable à elle presque en tout points...

Severus Rogue venait de voir le cadavre de sa chère et tendre Lily. Elle n'avait su à quel point il l'aimait, lui préférant cet imbécile arrogant de James Potter, avec qui elle avait eu un fils, Harry. Il avait fallu que ce gamin soit celui dont parlait une prophétie qui prédisait la destruction de Lord Voldemort, prophétie alors rapportée, bien qu'incomplète, audit Voldemort par Severus lui-même, lorsqu'il comptait parmi ses partisans les plus fidèles. A ce moment-là, le jeune Rogue comprit qu'il avait fait l'une des erreurs les plus impardonnables de sa vie, lorsque son maître annonça qu'il allait tuer le petit Potter, mettant ainsi la vie de ses parents, et surtout de Lily, en danger. Severus, paniqué, rapporta l'infomation à Albus Dumbledore, le pire ennemi de Voldemort à l'époque. Le vieux sorcier mit en sécurité les Potter, mais ils furent tout de même rattrapés par le mage noir, qui tua d'abord James, puis Lily, alors qu'elle s'interposait entre l'ennemi et le bébé. Mais la jeune femme, avant de mourir, protéga Harry avec l'amour qu'on lui portait, ce qui détruisit le mage noir lorsqu'il voulut tuer l'enfant.

Quand Severus arriva sur place, et lorqu'il vit le corps de Lily, sans vie, sur le sol, il crut que son cœur allait exploser de douleur. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, la prit dans ses bras, et la berça pendant des heures entières, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, brouillant sa vue, sans qu'il ne fit un geste pour les chasser. Il ne sut exactement combien de temps il resta ainsi, à pleurer la mort de la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimé, rongé par les remords. Peu lui importait de toute façon.

Lily était morte un peu par sa faute, la vie n'avait plus de sens, plus aucun goût.

Dark Vador, de son vrai nom Anakin Skywalker, venait d'apprendre la mort de sa femme, Padmé, et celle, sans doute, de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Lui qui avait tout fait pour la sauver... Il s'en voulait tellement que la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie était l'armure médicale qu'il portait depuis son accident sur Mustafar, lors de son duel contre son ancien maître, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Il y avait perdu son bras humain restant ainsi que ses deux jambes, amputées par le sabre-laser du Jedi, et avait été totalement consumé par la lave de la planète. C'était une chance qu'il ait survécu. Mais son corps était trop faible et il ne pouvait survivre qu'avec l'aide de nombreux appareils médicaux.

Sauf qu'il ne voulait plus vivre. Pas sans Padmé. Il avait pensé que le Côté Obscur de la Force lui donnerait le pouvoir de sauver sa femme, qu'il avait vue mourir lors que l'accouchement pendant un rêve prémonitoire. Pour cela, il s'était détourné des Jedi, pour jurer allégeance à Dark Sidious, un homme qui le manipulait depuis 13 ans sous le nom de Palpatine.

Mais Palpatine lui avait menti, il avait détruit sa vie. A cause de lui, Vador avait étranglé Padmé, qui mourut après apparemment à cause de ce geste irréfléchi.

Incapable de débrancher les machines qui le maintenaient en vie, avide de vengeance, il décida de tuer Sidious dès que l'occasion idéale se présenterait.

Privé de glandes lacrymales à cause des brûlures dues à la lave, il ne pouvait pleurer la mort de Padmé et de son futur enfant.

Padmé était morte un peu par sa faute, la vie n'avait plus de sens, plus aucun goût.

Ces deux hommes meurtris pensaient et ressentaient la même chose au même moment, mais il ne le savaient pas. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, car des milliards d'années-lumières les séparaient, mais ils étaient semblables et avaient vécu les mêmes horreurs. | Cette souffrance faisait résonner dans leur tête, peut-être grâce à connexion de Force insoupçonnée, une même chanson, qui reflétait énormement leur ressenti.

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired to trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of Is waking to you_

_Tell me that you will listen_

_You're touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide I realize_

_I'm slowly losing you_

_Comatose... I'll never wake up without an overdose..._

_Of you!_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_'Les I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel (Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel (Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I hate living without you_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demons lay in waiting_

_Tempting me away_

_Oh how I adore you_

_Oh how I thirst for you_

_Oh how I need you_

_Comatose... I'll never wake up without an overdose..._

_Of you!_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_'Les I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel (Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel (Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Breathing life_

_Waking up_

_My eyes open up_

_Comatose... I'll never wake up without an overdose..._

_Of you !_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_'Les I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel (Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel (Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Oh how I adore you (Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Oh how I thirst for you (Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Oh how I adore you_

_The way you make me feel (Waking up to you never felt so real)_


End file.
